Winter, Chocolate and Fireplace
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic berisi musim dingin, cokelat, perapian, Naruto dan Sasuke... Bad Sumary, BL, SasuNaru


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo, Penulis Amatiran, BL**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

*****nyanyanya mulai deh nyanyanya*** **

Kalau musim dingin di Jepang biasanya Naruto berada di bawah meja kotatsu, sambil baca komik dan makan jeruk. Bersama dengan kakaknya Kyuubi yang asyik baca novel dan ibunya yang sedang merajut, sambil menunggu ayahnya pulang dari kantor.

Namun sekarang berbeda, ia kini sedang ada di London untuk kuliah di sini, dan saat musim dingin ia hanya di temani dengan secangkir cokelat panas dan perapian yang apinya tampak menari-nari di dalamnya. Sambil menatap Jendela yang tidak jauh dari perapian tersebut, dan hanya ada pemandangan hamparan salju belaka.

Entah kenapa ia merindukan Jepang saat ini. Ia merindukan keisengan kakaknya, yang suka memakan jeruk miliknya. Atau omelan ibunya, yang menyuruhnya untuk bermain di luar rumah, ketimbang tidur-tiduran di bawah Kotatsu. Maklum ibunya adalah asli orang Edo jaman dulu, dan orang Edo selalu bilang tidak baik seorang anak itu bermalas-malasan di rumah, mereka harus tetap bersemangat walaupun musim dingin sekalipun.

Jujur bagi Naruto London memang kota terindah dengan gemerlapan lampu di mana-mana. Ia juga seharusnya senang bisa menjadi mahasiswa di Oxford, sebuah universitas tertua di Inggris, dan termasuk universitas ternama di dunia. Namun sepertinya keindahan disini tidak bisa menggantikan kehangatan keluarganya di kala musim dingin.  
**Tok...tok...tok...**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuatnya terkaget, karena melamunkan keluarganya tadi. Ia pun segera ke pintu depan, dan saat ia membuka pintunya, Naruto melihat sesosok pemuda yang yang lebih tinggi 5 cm darinya, dengan sebuah topi rajutan berwarna hitam, dan syal biru tua bertengger di lehernya, serta kaus putih yang dibalut jaket berwarna hitam.

"Teme, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak kardus berwarna putih yang diikat dengan tali rapia berwarna biru. Membuat kening Naruto berkerut karena tiba-tiba ia diberi hadiah dari pemuda tersebut.

"Untukmu," jelas pemuda dan lagi-lagi raut keterkejutan terpancar dari wajah Naruto.

"Eh? Arigato... tapi teme ini apa?" tanya Naruto lagi, pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan malah langsung duduk di depan perapian, sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya. Sepertinya udara dingin, membuatnnya buru-buru memasuki rumah yang di sewa Naruto, sehingga langsung mejeng? di depan perapian tersebut. Hal ini membuat wajah Naruto langsung cemberut karena diabaikan olehnya.

Namun karena Naruto sedang malas berdebat, dia pun pergi ke ruang makan, untuk membuka kotak kardus yang diberikan pemuda yang diketahui tetangga sebelahnya itu. Saat kotak itu terbuka, ia bisa mencium aroma brownies cokelat yang masih hangat, hingga membuat hidungnya tergelitik, dan lidahnya tak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

"Wuah enaknya...teme terima kasih yah," ungkap Naruto senang dari arah ruang makan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari perapian.

"Hn," jawab pemuda tersebut dengan kata-kata kesukaannya, sambil menikmati cokelat panas yang ada di atas meja di dekat perapian tersebut, dan sebenarnya itu milik Naruto.

"Heh? itu punyaku teme kenapa malah diminum sih?!" ujar Naruto kesal ketika melihat pemuda tersebut main seenaknya meminum cokelat panas milik Naruto. Sementara pemuda tersebut hanya diam dan tak peduli dengan ocehan tidak suka dari Naruto. Malahan pemuda tersebut meminumnya sampai habis, membuat Naruto kesal ketika menghampiri pemuda tersebut, dan melihat cangkirnya sudah kosong melompong.

"Ukh, kau ini tidak sopan sekali, sudah main nyelonong, ngabisin cokelat milikku lagi!" ungkap Naruto kesal.

"Kau bisa membuatnya lagi," ujar si pemuda dengan nada santai, membuat Naruto jadi kesal. Tapi kemudian dia malah ke dapur untuk membuat cokelatnya lagi.

"Buatkan untukku juga," tambah si pemuda yang kini mengambil selimut yang ada di atas sofa, dan langsung membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar permintaan dari sang pemuda semakin memanyunkan wajahnya, kesal. Tetangganya itu memang suka bikin kesal.

Sejak kakinya menginjakan kota London, tetangganya yang bernama Sasuke itu sudah membuatnya kesal. Sudah gitu Sasuke malah menyebutnya dobe lagi, padahal baru ketemu, dan tentu saja dibalas Naruto dengan memanggil Sasuke, teme.

Tapi harus Naruto akui, walaupun Sasuke menyebalkan, hanya dia satu-satunya teman Naruto di London. Dan saat datang ke sini, bahasa inggris Naruto tuh pas-pasan, cuma bisa _yes, no, what's your name, i'am fine, eat, read,_ pokoknya yang standar-standar. Lalu ia juga terkadang cukup kesulitan mengikuti omongan orang Inggris yang rada cepat, sehingga belum sempat ia melihat kamus, orang yang berbicara dengannya sudah ngomong kalimat yang beda lagi.

Untunglah walaupun menyebalkan Sasuke mau membantu Naruto, selama di London. Sasuke ini juga sama dengannya orang Jepang yang kuliah di Oxford University, hanya saja Sasuke sudah semester tujuh dan sedang proses membuat skripsi.

Kemudian setelah beberapa lama, Naruto datang dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas, dan sepiring brownies pemberian Sasuke, yang sebenarnya ia beli di toko kue yang tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sepertinya walaupun kesal, Naruto tetap membuatkan secangkir cokelat panas pada Sasuke.

Setelah itu Naruto mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa, dan tak lupa selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit ia memasukan brownies yang ia taruh di atas piring kecil, ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya terlihat memperhatikan Sasuke yang di depan perapian sambil menikmati cokelat panasnya. Sepertinya Sasuke haus sekali, sampai minum 2 cangkir cokelat panas, ck ck.

"Teme, kau pernah tidak merindukan keluargamu di Jepang?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hn."

"Ck, hn-mu itu ia atau tidak? aku tidak mengerti!"

"Pernah."

"Terus apa yang kau lakukan saat kau merindukan keluargamu?"

"Menelepon mereka."

"Selain itu?"

"Hanya itu."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau sedang merindukan keluargamu?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang kan di Jepang sudah malam. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menelepon mereka. Aku takut mengganggu."

Setelah itu keadaan kembali hening. Naruto sudah menghabiskan browniesnya, dan kini sedang menikmati cokelat panasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berkutat dengan cokelat panasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto merasa mengantuk, dia pun menaruh cokelatnya di atas meja, dan tertidur di atas sofa. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampirinya, ia terlihat memperhatikan wajah tidur Naruto, yang tampak tenang.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke, hingga ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, dan mengecup pelan, kening pemuda tersebut. Tidak puas dengan itu ia beralih ke bibir Naruto, dengan durasi yang cukup lama. Setelah itu barulah ia melepaskan ciumannya. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa mengantuk juga. Malas kembali ke rumahnya. Ia pun menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto di atas sofa yang lumayan besar itu, untuk tidur berdua.

Akhirnya pagi yang dingin dan bersalju, mereka berdua tampak tidur bersama. Karena udara semakin dingin, Naruto yang tidak sadar malah memeluk Sasuke, dan tentu saja, Sasuke ikut memeluknya. Hingga akhirnya mereka tidur berpelukan, dengan perapian yang masih menyala.

Mereka teretidur, hingga matahari sudah di atas kepala dan salju juga sudah berhenti turunnya, yang artinya hari sudah siang. Naruto pun terbangun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Cukup lama otaknya meloading dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi akhirnya matanya terbelalak dengan apa yang terjadi, dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke, yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Teme Baka bangun!" ungkap Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, yang entah mengapa semakin erat, hingga susah dilepas.

"Berisik dobe," ungkap Sasuke kesal, karena tidurnya diganggu.

"Lepas baka teme! apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Tunggu...kau tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak saat aku tidur tadi?" tanya Naruto panik, saat tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Hn, hanya di kening dan di bibir," jawab Sasuke santai, dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ma...Maksudmu?"

"Menciummu."

"..." Sontak muka Naruto langsung memerah padam, dan tampa sadar memegang bibirnya. Tapi detik berikutnya.

"TEME BAKA ITU FIRST KISS-KU TAHU!"teriak Naruto kesal, dan berakhirnya dengan siang yang ramai karena teriakan Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke malah sudah ke alam mimpinya, tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Naruto, hadeh.

*****END*****

**Prinsipku adalah keadilan, jadi karena kemarin aku buat NaruSasu, sekarang aku buat SasuNaru #ditendang**

**Review? **


End file.
